Saparation
by saparation of chaos
Summary: How would Cassandra and others brought down the darkness of merging? it would actually mortal kombat and soul calibur and tekken, All four story is done, however i will keep make edit to the grammar and other small errors.
1. no heroes

Who are the heroes, who are villains, the answer, however, will be no one..........................

Chapter one: merging

Nightmare and siegfried stood together, it seemed that their nature would fight each other, but instead, they both faced a being...............the hero king whom even enslaved soul edge............................................. ................................Algol. Nightmare launched his first attack charging hen bashing a sword into Algol, but algol sweeped him away easily, and did the same to attacking siegfried.  
nightmare then launched himself into Algol again, with siegfried at the other side, "no being could withstood that power", they've thought, but yet algol simply raised his two hand, shattering the tip of the two swords. he then forced two powerful orbs into nightmare and siegfried, which almost killed them, then his arm expanded into the shape of shoul edge and soul calibur and hit them down onto the floor. as they got up wounded and in pains, Algol charged and hit nightmare, then siegfried, sent them flying high into the air. nightmare's body and siegfried's rammed into each other, merged together and an energy is unleashed, an energy so great it even torn algol to pieces........and created a dimension

in another universe, the swords closhed in a palace. Two greatest sorcerers engaged each other in a battle...........one was a handsome young chinese man in a very elaborate black trenchcoat. his very long and smooth black hair covers up an almost effeminate face, and he fight with an Chinese sword in an noble and fluid manner. The other a bald headed silver skinned man, as if he can be called a man because he is rally a demon, wearing only a loncloth and a hood exposing his proud physique and unholy tattoos, he carried two broad sword. "Quan chi, there is no alliance, we both fight for our self and only our self, and now the common goal is dead" said the trench coated man, whom named shang tsung, said. "I do not care of your advice, I kill you, i gain the world" the demon, Quan Chi answered and swing his sword at shang tusng, shang tsung turned back and kicked quan chi back, the launched himself into quan chi with the sword in directly hitting. just as the sword almost hit quan chi's eye, Quan Chi give a roundhouse kick, knocking shang tsung far back, he then tossed his two blade aside, confidently stepped to shang tsung and kicked him again and again, it is a short battle indeed. The deadly alliance is broken, right after defying the god Raiden easily. But what caught Quan chi's attention is another thing, a great bulk of flesh, covered by scale and wore a majestic helmet, quan chi tossed a fireball, but it as no effect on him. And at the time, the wounded raiden and shang tsung got back to their feet and throw the most powerful attack onto the creature, but it looked if it is not care any bit "even the god's power weakened in his face" the god Raiden thought, and he gathered up all the essence of the place, form them into the greatest energy blast...........................the blast destroyed the palace, sacrificed raiden's life and disturbed the time and space, connect to the exact place where the soul swords falls into

in Mishima Zaibasu, another great dual happened, Heihachi and Kazuya mishima, one in his 70s but yet have an imposing physique shown through his open cheated gi and a spiked hair around his balded head, the other, kazuya, is in his 40s, with a muscular and handsome look wearing a tuxedo suit and a spiked hair combed backward. Heihachi launched his foot into Kazuya, but kazuya, being quicker than heihachi, evade the attack. Then Kazuya launched his fist toward heihachi, whom grabbed it and twisted kazuya's arm. kazuya, in pain, kicked heihachi away. But soon, the place was surrounded by Jacks, awful machine created by G-corp. Heihachi and kazuya stood back to back, facing these jacks, they are ready to fight as father and son. Kazuya first launched a fist into one of the Jacks, while avoiding the Cossack kick of another, the he flip kicked another into air, which Heihachi delivered a powerful fly kick shattered the jack and every other one that it's part hit. Heihachi then grabbed one by its head, sent it flying and Kazuya grabbed in on the other side and twisted it's head backward. But more and more jack is coming in and Kazuya realized that he can't defeat them any more so he suddenly turns and grabbed heihachi, throw him into the incoming jacks and jumped out the window. The jack gradually piled up on the defenseless and alone heihachi, and one's head popped open, and a bomb went off, connect it to another dimension..................................

Chapter2: THIS IS SPARTA!

The merge created another world, all on it's own, the history begins anew, with a much different future. In one day of the new history, Cassandra got ready to bed as her sister was talking to a man, a strong man with short black hair and a long beard, all he wears is a loincloth and a blood red cape, exposing his proud body sharpened by many battle wounds. His name is Aeon Calcos and he is a warrior from Sparta, and he is here to help Athens to defend against the eastern invaders. A horseman suddenly rode in, he was dressed in gold long robes with a black cloak outside of it, his face covered by a cowl, and he jumped down the horse and bows down, taking off the dirty cloak. "This is your last warning, lord Shang Tsung has sent the last request for" he paused for a second, "earth and water." Aeon Calcos turned to the man, " messenger, your so called lord is so afraid of Spartans that he won't even show his face, pathetic!" They walked around a well, pacing while talking. Sophitia suddenly burst in "your so called god does not exist! He is merely an arrogant man, go" Cassandra got off the bed by her sister's voice, as she always did, and secretly hear their conversations, Shang Tsung, she never heard of that name before, and the messenger's face is strange through the slit of the door, a rounded face with strange proportions----------He had small eyes, a low-bridged nose, and a funny goatee. She wanted to laugh, but if she does, she will surely be noticed. Time passed slowly, and the man's word got more and more suffocating "if not surrender, Sparta, Athens, and the rest of your home will be burned to the ground" "thousands of nations of our empire descend upon you! Our arrow will block out the sky!" but Aeon calmly replies, " then we'll fight you freaks in the shade." and he raised his sword toward the messenger. Stunned, the man only said" what, this is blasphemy, this is madness!" and all in a sudden, Aeon kicked into the man, sending him down the pit of darkness while shouting " THIS IS SPARTAAAAA!"

At the palace Far East from Athens, Shang Tsung, the demonic yet godly sorcerer hovered over his desk, pacing and thinking of something. "My great lord, the army is assembled." The sorcerer turns to the servant, whom fled the room in terror. "So, finally, I shall have my plan, I needed you, Cassandra, it is not Athens I seek, it is you." a deceptive smile flirted across his face, "your courage and power, I can see into your souls, you are the one! You are the one to destroy the bond." Shang Tsung had waited so many years for this. Despite his young and extremely finely featured appearance under the cloak, he is over a thousand years old. He thought back to his past………

Chapter 3: Memories.

A long, long time ago, in the exact palace, man has forged a sword, it was a combination of flesh of the most powerful warrior, and the best forged of all swords, the sword, is named…………….soul edge. The sword was once of good, it brought prosperity and justice by defeating wave and waves of the dark emperor Shao kahn's army, but no one ever knew a small tint of wickedness lies within the blade when Shang Tsung, it's first user, wounded the dark lord with the blade. The darkness feasted on weak souls first, growing stronger and gradually ties itself to Shang Tsung, though himself is not corrupted, his body greatly changed, he developed the same lust for soul, which if he does not consume, he will face mortality. But on the flip side, he can achieve immortality just by stealing enough souls and attain knowledge and power, but to the curse, he blindly falls into a trap of the dark emperor. And second encounter between the Sorcerer and the emperor, the half dead Emperor throws the blade out his palace just before Shang Tsung snapped his neck, and after that a weak and evil warrior picked it up. And soul edge was left to be corrupted for centuries to come

The Hero's sword, as it so called, was becoming darker in nature as wielder feed it blood and souls under it's owners. The legend started at Aexcelleus Von Krone, the first king of the wolfkrone kingdom. It opens up with the battle of Walvenberg, the capital of Wolfkrone kingdom…

Chapter 4: Wolfkrone

Thousand of soldiers, headed by Algol and his trusted general Zasalamal clashed with Aexelleus's force. The battle was fierce, as spears entangle with one another and swords clash into another, Aexelleus and Algol stumbled upon each other. " Aexelleus, Hero's sword is the power I need, stand out the way!", aexcelleus said nothing, but instead launched the hero's sword into Algol, whom easily blocked the attack and grab the sword in one fluid motion. The battle quickly ended, with Algol victorious and Aexelleus fled, but only to come back when Algol himself is dead creating the soul calibur.

One thousand years later, in Wolfkrone kingdom emerged a new threat, Nightmare, the Azure knight, emerges. It first starts as an assault on a village nearby the Wolfkrone. On one day, a peaceful day, an exodus of armor descends upon the people. The creature under the armor, half man, half monster, with an grotesque gigantic arm and red glowing eye, but otherwise looked well liked a missing boy, the son of Frederick Schtauffen, Siegfried. Nightmare swings his sword, killing one man, while many tried to escape to their home from the frightening scene. But as another man got into the house, Nightmare simply busted all the wall open and grabbed his body. "I shall enjoy consuming your soul", the creature said, and soon a man is nothing but a pale corpse, then another man, and another, even the village's woman and children were not spared, and the village, once thriving, is now broken ruin of what it has been.

Watching the scene from atop the hill nearby, Shang Tsung, even played as god, felt a very human chill down his spine. "Hildegard must be warned, this insanity must be stopped, and the only way, is to take out the sword."

The sorcerer changed his form into a soldier, as any Wolfkrone soldiers who even know slightly of nightmare is dead. He walked through the corridor " pathetic" he thought "the soldier in the hall all are peasant in armors, not knowing of any fighting, how can they uphold nightmare?" he then walked up the stairwell led the royal bedroom, where Hildegard must be in right now. Shang tsung walked in "my lady, there is an attack on a village" " by whom, the army led by Sorels?" "It's not an army, it's a monster, with a right arm look of greater size than your whole body!" "Then" Hilde paused, slightly disbelieving, but after what happened to her father and how he tried to murder her and the look her mad father's eyes filled with anger and death, she would believe much of any legend. "The creature is much more powerful than you can imagine, it may just be one man but it's armor was impossible to pierce with spears, arrows, even…a cannon, it has strength to knock a whole house down in a swing of his sword and it can summon hellfire to burn anything alive" "who are you? If that is what you said, soldier, then you will be dead already." Shang Tsung then shifted back to his true form, "I live, for that I am no ordinary soldier", and he teleported away.

A year later, nightmare came back for more. This time, he now seems to be less human, with no body but just armor with energy filling in it. On his side were more, Ivy, the seductive witch; Astroth, the crushing destroyer; Tira, the insane angel of death; and finally Raphael, a vampire noble who leads an army of ghouls.

The wolfkrone warriors prepared a large army, led by Hilde herself. They thought they might win, but as they seen the monstrosities they faced, most of them fled and the flag formation is broke " get back, get back." Hilde Commanded, but no one listens. And what remains start their charge……………

As the army approaches, the vampires formed a line of shields under command of Raphael, and then, they turn their blade into the heart of the soldiers. At far front, Astroth began to mow down the army, an axe cut onto one soldier and his head falls off, and another, and another, until the body pile up to a mount at foot of the black giant. Tira swings her hoop onto a soldier, "let's dance", and soon after it will become "die, you scum", and among the monstrosities there s a very uneasy warrior, her name is Sophitia, she fight simply because she want her child to be safe…. to be free of the soul edge, how ironic, destroy freedom for freedom. Azure knight finally jumped in, the sword start to swing wildly, his blade slice through the enemies, punting them like baseball bat, but perhaps the worst of all, installing fears into them. Thousand of Hilde's man died, and Hilde is nervous, if she loses here, she will lose everything: Her kingdom, her people, and her life. A barrage of arrow approached, however, from far side, and the sky is darkened. It was the sorcerer; he is helping her on his way to invade deep into Greece. The barrage killed many ghouls, and Astroth also falls, his body looks like a porcupine of the floor. Tira escapes the arrows, only to be slaughtered by Hilde's own hand, only Nightmare and Raphael teleported away with shame.

Chapter5: the hot gates

Shang Tsung's army led momentum through all Europe and Asia, sorcery has granted the army immortality, at least what it seems. Aeon led 500 men to counter it. The cliff was indeed dangerous for large army; they got cut down row-by-row from Aeon and his men's sword, axe and spear. When the sea of men fails, Shang Tsung brought beast straight from another world, four armed giant, creature with men's torso and horse's body and orc-ish creatures with claw extending from their arms and teeth that sharp enough to crush not just flesh, but metals. And when that fails, he turned to sorcery, black magic that hold people still and curse that made them sick. The hot gate held itself for three days, with Aeon Calcos bravely fighting, but unknown to him, he violated the rules set by the gods, whom said that the sword he has cannot contact blood of innocent beings, like mercenaries and conscripts under the army of Shang Tsung, and soon he went unconscious and felled to his knees (only to be awoke as Lizard man). Sparta Athens and the rest of Greece are fallen, to the demon sorcerer.

Chapter 6: Quest

Cassandra woke up one day, and dressed herself under her attires, which consist no more of a small dress and underwear. She looked into the mirror and tied her hair using a ribbon and goes out of the door it seems nothing is different in her room, plain and undecorated. But as she went out, She saw no more of the lively town she was in, no more of the crowd in front of her family's bakery, no more of Rothion saying good morning, but piles of bodies and people bound in chains. Cassandra suddenly grasped her fist and gritted her teeth, then, she ran into her storage, largely destroyed at the moment, and take her sword and shield.

Proceed through the barren land burned down by the men instructed by the sorcerer, she is determined with revenge, for killing her sister in a barrage of arrows, and destroyed her home in a war, Whoever Shang Tsung is, he is going to pay! She rode the horse toward east, to the mystical orientals, where in legend the sorcerer may dwell in. On her way, a creature stopped her, it was Ashlotte, she seemed to be gleaming silver with metal part and under it, a black dress, her face is pale and mechanical, yet seems beautiful in a strange way, and from back of her artificial hair, it extend a long, metal horn. She was colorless like a ghost, yet there is one color visible, and that is the red in her eyes, determined with strength. She was holding a large club like long spear prepared to attack. She, clearly hostile, stands in the way of Cassandra, whom reluctantly jumped down from the horse and said "I'm going to go all out." And posed into battle stance. Meanwhile Ashlotte said nothing and attacked, Cassandra leapt to evade the first smash, then she attacked with her sword while defend her using the shield. Ashlotte is not a strong opponent; Cassandra cut her down in a few strikes.

Chapter 7: the god emperor

With Ashlotte dead, Cassandra rode the rest of the way, and arrived at a large city, that city seemed to be beautiful and prosperous, with everyone including even a baker and a blacksmith wearing the richest of silk, she wished she had it back home. "Where is Shang Tsung" Cassandra pulled off a man on the road, "I said where he was?" "Our benevolent leader, he is in his palace between the two cities Leichen and Wei Shao. Cassandra barely understood, but she knew it would be best to go south as the person said. "You looking for me, Cassandra" Cassandra felt a finger running down her back along with a cold chill as she heard the man calling her name. The man is dressed in black trenchcoat decorated with dragons and other symbols, inside the fine leather coat is a layer of heavy armor over a silky white robe, his hair was long, and his face was handsome, like what she imagined him to be. "Die, sorcerer!" she called out while charging at him, but he simply deflects her charge with a fireball and said "I am the sorcerer, and now you must help me, Cassandra." "For what I would help somebody ho killed my sister." "For that she still lives……….. under submission of soul edge." He pointed out while teleported her into his palace.

Cassandra awoke, confused, "whatever you are talking about makes no difference, you are going to DIE!" then she charged again, smashing her shield into Shang Tsung, or what she thought was him. It was but a pillar, the sorcerer teleported away. "Stand out, coward" Cassandra shouted, her voice echoed back to her, but no replies. She walked around the large corridor covered with elaborate draperies, searching for the man whom is the greatest demon in her mind, she had not thought of Raphael and nightmare she feared and hated so much before, but she only thought for that small and weak-seeming man. But all the sudden, her eyes darkened, and she fell. "Do not let down your guard, child," the sorcerer appeared behind her, " but I really do not wish a fight at this time, so I may have cheated the rule a bit." Cassandra was asleep, from her dreams, she heard, "the curse must be lifted, you must understand, we are from a different world, and if this hollow universe grow, the rest of reality will be of nothingness." It was a word from god, but yet she sees Shang Tsung in front of her, "I hope you understand, of what is inside the soul calibur, it was not light, it was but deception, neither soul sword is good, you must understand, they need to be destroyed so that world may be back to normal." The sound of the man that Cassandra so hated hover through her mind, but she did not feel hate anymore, she felt only comfort.

Chapter 8: The forged alliance

Cassandra woke up in a lavishly furnished bedroom. She slipped out of the smooth silky blanket and jumped down the golden bed. Inside the room, everything is either gold or extremely well carved wood of the Orientals, "is this heaven, a little too eastern for my taste" but just as the word ended, the sorcerer is seen, he sat on the corner of the room, thinking over something. It is late, but the sorcerer did not sleep. He cannot sleep, for that if he does, souls would escape his weakened body, floating out of the host, and when that happened, he will age quickly and die prematurely. "Cassandra, this seems to be heaven, I must say thank you to your compliment. But this place, as well as the rest of the world, was about to be turned to hell." the sorcerer then turned his face into a more serious and cold mood, "Listen, I just wanted soul Edge, you should know what I've said to you in your dreams, and the only way is to wither rip this world apart into it's way before the crisis or to control the expansion of the universe so it doesn't cause apocalypse, and apparently the control lies in soul edge." Cassandra then gulped down her last bite "yeah, yeah, I know, destroy the sword, you don't have to tell me because that's just what I'm about to do after killing you" "After killing me? try it, Cassandra, you know you cannot do this alone…so can't I, that's the deepest fact, soul edge is too powerful, only together do we even has a chance." "How?" "I need your soul, your sword, your power and your trust from god, you will fight alongside me and my army." "That would be fun" 'not if you die because you did not act serious enough, Cassandra" "why? What's so hard." "There is no choice, no option, you must do it! Or else no one will, it is of great responsibility, Cassandra" "Please, just leave me alone, I can't stand this anymore" "you think you cannot handle It." Shang Tsung paused for a minute, " then no one will, and apocalypse will come, it's all your fault! All because you abandoned your destiny!" Shang Tsung's use to be calmness seems to be gone at the moment, and he then speak with a tone seemingly like crying, "I've failed." But shortly after he pulls back his manners, and spoke in an indusive voice, "don't be so foolish, you know you can't do it alone." and thus, an alliance is formed.

Chapter9: foil

Two Years later

The humiliated Azure knight stood back in his throne at Ostenberg, he screeched in a loud voice for revenge and death, haunting all whom hear it to insanity, but the loyal Raphael did not been effected, as he was insane enough, not to the level like Tira, but enough.

The army is gone, but the vampiric ghouls were useless anyways, Tira is dead, it would only mean that a insane servant died of carelessness, Nightmare knew he would take Tira's soul sooner or later. But what bothers him is that Sophitia, the edge's next intended host, is gone from his sight, where would she go? Nightmare wondered, as he notice her body and weapons are not on the field, not impaled by arrows, Nightmare just hope she doesn't free herself, as if that happened, his immortality and power, gifted by Hephestus through Sophitia, will be gone, he knew he had to act fast

Nightmare then proceed out again brashly of aggressiveness, no deception, but bare, naked evil, brutal. This time, they are heading to Shang Tsung's palace, the Oriental empire's capital.

While inside the palace, Shang Tsung spent one more day taking more soldiers into field training and rally them with sorcery and speech, "let thou faith took over, for that when god is on your side, you shall be victorious" He shouted, and everyone, peasant, warriors, even monster and beast, cheered for him, hundreds of thousands of men, enough to cover a city, cheered, and their voice became so loud the ground had shaken. Cassandra, on the other hand, did almost nothing, she was not a brilliant strategist or anything, for that she has only two talents in her, fighting and making bread, neither of it can she use. Soon, the bored Cassandra goes down into the dining room, which is the only place she could stay besides her own room. She sat down at the table and saw a unfinished piece of writing left there "I shall have a nice greeting toward you, Scorpion, if you would so kindly come, as I will let you avenge the murder of your family, if and only if Nightmare is stopped. Shang Ts" and another one is almost the same, except it is toward another warrior, Sub Zero, who appeared to be the head of some clan, then, one to reptile, Baraka and many other Cassandra had never heard of, but what caught her attention is a letter toward Amy, Raphael's beloved foster daughter. "I did not just invite you here, my child, as you can see, I gathered up all the possible warrior I can gather, regardless of good nor evil, to come, and as for the one to Amy, it's a trap for Raphael………hope you are satisfied" "you are one twisted freak." "Well, let our dinner to be served", Shang Tsung changed his topic, and all the sudden hundred of plate served on the table, each with a very finely made food that Cassandra would never dared dream eating " go ahead, but make sure don't eat too much, I want to make sure you would be the one that can fight, not a fat burden to my side" Shang Tsung joked, and Cassandra burst into laughter, it was funny, indeed.

After the delightful dinner, a man appeared at the door, it was none other than Raphael, one of Nightmare's servants. "You come earlier than I expected" "yes, indeed, and master will be on his way soon" "I suppose I should kill you without my allie's help" "my lord knew who they were, and they are to be slaughtered, Scorpion, Sub zero, and all others." Raphael then burst into laughter, "what about your beloved Amy?" Shang tsung questioned back…" if she opposes me, she is dead as well" A gloomy sound appeared behind Shang Tsung, "and, your finely prepared army was diminished as well, I killed them all." Nightmare said appearing at Shang Tsung's back. "You are next." Cassandra shivered, how can nightmare killed off all the great army, she peeked outside, and she thought Nightmare was lying. But this is the truth, she soon found, hundreds of men were piled on top of one another in the palace ground, among them, the yellow garbed scorpion and blue coated Sub zero, and to Raphael's horror, Amy. some looked like about to diliver a strike, some looked like they were shocked, but in all of them, one thing, fear. Fear killed most of them, yes, fear.

Noticing such abnormality, Shang Tsung posed into a stance, Cassandra recognized it, it was the stance that she fought against and became so feared of, there is no way nightmare is going to win, she thought. Shang Tsung first attempted to dive his sword into nightmare's body, but it failed, as the armor is too strong, then he turned and landed a second blow, which also cannot penetrate the armor. "My turn now!" nightmare grinned and lauched his gigantic sword into the sorcerer, but he missed, Shang Tsung was way too fast. Then Shang Tsung lauched three fireball, and in an instant he transformed into Siegfried, and launched his sword into nightmare's armor, but Nightmare did not get wounded as he supposed so, the soul calibur is not soul calibur, it is just a shape shifted sword handed by a weak man. Nightmare blasted Shang Tsung aside, and Shang Tsung flied off, coughing blood and shifted to his original form. Then, Shang Tsung attacked again, lauching fireballs at nightmare, which did not seem even to care what might be fatal to humans. And Nightmare only walked in front of the sorcerer and lifted his sword…

Chapter 10: savior

Cassandra cannot resist anymore, in her futile effort, she dove in, piercing the eyes in the center of the soul edge. Nightmare let out an inhuman cry, and attempts to land blow onto Cassandra, But Shang Tsung launched another fireball at nightmare, this time, knocking him to the side. Raphael saw the situation and fled, he never care if nightmare is triumphant, but he only fight for Amy…for that she is saved, for their world. And all the sudden, the draperies was blown off by the wind…what appeared behind it, Sophitia, just cleansed off of the darkness from the sword! Nightmare was soon weakened, he is no longer immortal, and souls escaped him and soul edge quickly. In a flurry of brute force and magic, Nightmare knelt down and fallen to pieces, left nothing inside the azure armor. Sophitia was shocked; it was Cassandra whom landed the fatal blow, she destroyed the soul edge, or what remains of it, a cracked piece of metal falls, and on it was an emblem of eyes, and far away, Siegfried's sword, the holy soul calibur, cracked with soul edge as well, it's deceptive voice is gone, and half a world away, it becomes another piece, fit exactly into the jagged end of soul edge.

Sophitia and Cassandra cheered and embraced their arm around each other, crying n grief and happiness. But as they are done, they noticed Shang Tsung was no longer at the palace, but they heard a voice. " Now my curse is lifted, I thank you of the greatest Gratitude, Cassandra, you have taken apart the cursed dimension, and everything will be well, thank you." And the voice echoed around their mind, especially Cassandra's.

But as Cassandra dreamed inside the royal chambers, the world crumbled, no one noticed it and no one resented it, instead, they just relaxed and their conscience will fall back where they belongs, nothing will be remembered about this merging.

The Next day, Cassandra woke up again, no longer inside her royal chamber of Shang Tsung's palace, but in her family's bakery, "Cassandra, you are running late, time to get the water, will you?" Sophitia's voice is heard, and Cassandra obeyed, " I thought I'm ruling over an empire, damn." Cassandra cursed, but she picked up a note on the side of her bed as she dressed up herself " you are, in another world. Sincerely, Shang Tsung." She smiled and tossed the note away, getting back into enjoying her simple life as a baker's daughter. But she would have no idea, of how soul edge, now existing only in it's rightful place, is going to impact the world and soon, her sister will leave and destroy one of the Soul Edge from Cervantes's hand, unfolding the event of the Souls.


	2. according to plan

According to plan

Cassandra was back to her own world and lived a peaceful life (at least for a short time), but it is not the case for Cassandra in another dimension, for that now she head a majestic empire that ruled over all Europe and Asia. Neither of the Cassandra realized, the sorcerer did not fully rip the dimension apart to peace, for that their dreams would make one live the life of other.

Chapter 1: immortal ruler

Cassandra goes to bed after a long day of bakery work; she dreamt her woke up in her royal chamber hundred of years later (for that the Cassandra in the merged world would become immortal with Shang Tsung's sacrifice), looking out the window. "Dreaming being a bakery girl again," Mavado said. He is a man in his thirties, supposedly a deceptive crime lord from the world where Shang Tsung supposed to be, but here, he became Cassandra's adviser. As a highly intelligent man and a skilled politician, he essentially makes the things work for the empire, as Cassandra is not a good politician. "You dare come into my bed chamber?" Cassandra said, in a voice that she used to perceive as arrogant noble stereotype, the type that she hated the most back then, but as she lived royal and godly life for years, she has became of the most well with such tones.

"I suppose I need to consult you of several matters, Mishima Zaibatsu has declared its independence, and I need your permission to grant me military access." "How would I know if I should trust you?" "Unless you wanted your empire to crumble, you must heed the advice." "Hmm…fair enough." Mishima Zaibatsu, she knew of it, a worldwide corporation and one of the worlds leading producers of computer products, pharmaceutical products and military technologies, it is largely headed by the Mishima family, consisting of Heihachi Mishima, Kazuya Mishima and his bastard son Jin Kazama, which battles over the control. By the defeat of hundred years old Jinpachi Mishima, who apparently came back from the graves, they had called out bankrupsy, it sounded strange and is largely covered up by the news, but seeing Immortal Shang Tsung ans herself living for more than 400 years and everything about soul edge, she is willing to believe the facts.

"I am amazed it came back after being bankrupted, and declare itself independent, that's a threat to the empire." Cassandra had ruled for long, and she did not want to give up her control, as she claims, she knew her power were divine, granted by Shang Tsung. The planning and information took the whole day, and the tired Cassandra laid onto her beautifully decorated bed again, and she was all the sudden a daughter of a baker again, without immortality, without divine power, and only 20 at time.

Chapter 2: baker's daughter

"Time to get up, Cassandra, you're not going to bring the water late again, are you?" it was Sophitia. "Can you be less tyrannical, Soph, I'm still dreaming about ruling over the world now!" to Sophitia, it was a joke and she laughed lightly, "Good luck imagining that!"

Cassandra got up and carried the water back; she was rather strong, so carrying the water is rather easy task. Then, Sophitia told her to bring more flour, she is the youngest of the family at the time, and so it is her work. "When can I do the real work, I'm just a delivery girl now, and I'm already tired of that." "Ha ha ha, so, little undeveloped kiddy wants to cause problem somewhere else now, get your own job done first." "awwww." It is true she seemed like a burden compared to Sophitia, she is not as talented and she tend to be a little messy sometimes, but she swear she had never caused any problems. After a brief lunch made of simple bread, cheese, a small plate of salad, and quibbering with her family, Cassandra started to roll out the flour and give it to her mother Nike, whom put the bread into the oven, and she did that the whole day. Cassandra is less often to be shown at the front desk selling where she might actually talk, because her family favored Sophitia over her as for now, her body is still quite undeveloped and that she had a short temper and seemingly less of the "god" and "holy" type than Sophitia, and another reason is that she is horrible at arithmetic.

At night, she goes to bed again, and dreamt of herself in the other dimension.

Chapter 3: the Mishima

Cassandra awoke in her dream in her royal chamber again, she felt headache as she got up. "Mavado!" she called, and Mavado shows into her room again. Cassandra is still underdressed, and Mavado was quite stunned, even though he knew her true identity as a immortal living already more than 400 years, he can't help stopping feeling the admiration and the sexual tension warming up in his face, he had blushed, for a cold minded man, he is never seen so embarrassed. "What is the Mishima situation again?" she asked while dressed into her blue colored short tunic decorated with ancient design, she got used to such cloth, even when they became so outdated, though it will make sense for immortal and gods to dress so outdated, does it?

"My lady, I sus, um, suggest you get dressed before meeting me." "No, you can tell me of such right now." "The Mishima is heading an army of cutting edge technologies and abilities to attack us so it can have it's independence, the head of the company Jin Kazama called earlier and threatened if you do not allow it to be independent and take off your title as godly empress, they will attack." "And how about our army? I haven't knowing how they do in years." "The army is not in it's optimum condition, my lady, it is still retaining it's large size for the 400 years of your rule, it's standard armory are M16auto-rifle, M1-Abram Main battle tank, Apache armed helicopter and F-16 Falcon, The army possess 2000 nuclear head. It may look good on paper, there is many hidden problems: many part of the army are proving difficult to meet such standard, some of them may be outdated for 20 years" "if now I pit our army against them now, how will we do?" "It's a fair fight, my lady, but still, our standard based calculation might not always work, it maybe that we could be destroyed in the first battle" "what else does Jin say?" Cassandra asked, it looked if Mavado seemed uneasy. "They announced another tournament, King of Iron fist 6!" "That sound fun, can I join it?" "But my lady." "I haven't fight in centuries, now it's time to polish my sword and shield and go again!"

Chapter4: Sophitia's leave

"Cassandra, wake up." She was greeted again by the heavy knock on the doors, but the voice wasn't sophitia's it's her mother. "So…why isn't Sophitia here." "She said she is on a mission by gods, and carried a beautiful sword and shield, just hope she isn't off to war of some kind" Cassandra got up and dressed. "Well, at least I don't have to do the dirty works." She cheered as she proceed to the front desk, "at last." A beautifully deceptive smile flirted in her face. She enjoyed the whole day working at welcoming and talking to customers, and getting yelled at for making mistakes like giving off free bread or charges an astronomical price, but she was happy, a lot happier than before.

After a day, Cassandra became very tired, but was so exited she couldn't sleep, but another world was still approaching. Cassandra drifted there alive, and she realized something is wrong.

Sophitia left, but what was the reason, she puzzled over the matter, searching for clue, and at last, before the dimension break, she noticed soul edge and soon fainted.

Chapter5: King of Iron fist

Cassandra decided to join the king of Iron fist at her desk, she used to be a excellent fighter, and now, if she used her talent, it would be well. The best part, weapon is allowed in the tournament. Though many did not make use of it, some, like the last of Manji Ninja Yoshimitsu, Russian military Dragunov and an assassin named Raven makes perfect use of swords and guns.

As of the entire combatant, Cassandra was put into the ladder by the computer, without Jin even noticing it, and the first battle she have, is against Yoshimitsu. To much of her shock, however, Yoshimitsu is exactly remain of the last time she saw her, 400 years ago that is. "Long time no see." Cassandra murmured, while Yoshimitsu replied in his strange tone, "I have once known thee, and now thy shall leave, Namu." And all the sudden, he launched himself into Cassandra, Cassandra barely evaded the thrust, and countered it with a stab, "this is the end, freak!" Yoshimitsu then jumped into air spinning one of his arms furiously and flied like a helicopter. Then, he all the sudden turn his sword downward onto Cassandra's head. Cassandra rolled away, causing Yoshimitsu's blade to stab furiously into the ground, then he leapt from that position in another attempt to hit Cassandra "that is really weird." Cassandra thought while flipped to the edge of the arena. "Come on, you damn freak!" Cassandra taunted. In his rage, Yoshimitsu then flied to Cassandra in attempt to stab her, then he all the sudden turned with his back facing Cassandra, and dove the katana right into his own belly, the surprising sword barely missed Cassandra by quarter of an inch and torn her tunic. Cassandra saw her underwear exposed. Furious, she flipped into air to hit Yoshimitsu head on, causing him to fall out of the stage onto the floor hundred feet below. "Ring out" the judge called and hold up Cassandra's hand, she won.

The next fight is with Bob, who is easy because Bob is slow and fat and had no weapons, then she fought Heihachi, who is one of the best fighters at the time. Heihachi said nothing and did not hesitate; instead, he gives a punch straight into Cassandra. Cassandra was stunned, and she nearly fell out the ring. But quickly, she rolled to the side and flipped up, kicking Heihachi in the Chin, Heihachi did not move for the kick, he had learned the karate technique called Iron body, which if he stood, he will absorb less impact for an attack. As a counter, Heihachi grabbed Cassandra by the foot and kicked her in the head for several times. Dazed, Cassandra blindly dove her sword into something; it was Heihachi's heart. In a sudden, blood burst out Heihachi's body and Heihachi fell onto the floor, unconscious "somebody call a paramedic!" the crowd shouter, but they knew it was useless, Heihachi was dead.

Next fight for Cassandra is clearly not somebody whom joined tournament to gain fame, for that he is a dead ninja. That ninja is dressed in a black garment, even as it is very loose, it reveals a great bulk of muscle. Over the black garment is a yellow belt and sash, and shockingly from inside of the ninja's mask, the eyes have no pupils, he is dead. The ninja carried a variety of weapons, but most noted is a large katana normally would use by samurais and a large bloody kunai attached to a rope. The undead ninja's name is Scorpion. Scorpion first throw a spear, which is really a kunai attached to a rope, at Cassandra. Cassandra evaded it with a quick sidestep and she charged at Scorpion, whom blocked Cassandra's hit with his Katana. Then, Scorpion turns the Katana and repels Cassandra away, and then he follows it up with a slash, which put a deep wound in Cassandra's legs. Cassandra cried in pain and fell onto the floor. And Scorpion came close, Scorpion is grinning Cassandra could tell it, even if he is wearing a mask. Scorpion removed the mask, revealing a flaming skull underneath and he spat fire at Cassandra…. Cassandra rolled away in pain; she could see her tunic burning, and Scorpion prepare to kill her. She launched a desperate attack but failed, and then, all she could do is to raise her shield against the fire, and impale Scorpion with her free hand, she succeeded, Scorpion all the sudden exploded into clouds of Magma.

Chapter6: Void

Cassandra was shocked; she woke up finding herself neither in the bakery nor the palace, but in a blackened emptiness. Her wound is gone, and she was not wearing any cloth. "Well, I suppose I haven't done my job well" a voice echoed, it was a soft voice, a voice of the greatest elaboracy, "or else why are you here suppose we belong to a different place" Shang Tsung emerges from the darkness, aged and worn, but nevertheless still perfect "Cassandra, you've helped me, but I am sorry I have to come again. A great chaos is about to unravel in both of your worlds, and I cannot stop it even as I give my full power." "Then what can I do." "I do not know, stand as beacon of fairness. I beg you, maintain the balance, I beg you." Shang Tsung then falls onto the ground; his body slowly turns transparent and then faded away while the last of his voice echoed in Cassandra's head.

Shang Tsung did not became an ordinary god, as a matter of effect, he was of the highest most noble of gods, but yet he still can die of overworking his power. For last of 400 years, he is trying to prevent the seemingly inevitable rise of evils, even as he is once apart of evil himself. He drained his life. He exist no longer

As he dies however, the void collapses as well, rocks suddenly started to fall and Cassandra will run for her life, only to meet a gate which is locked from outside, more and more boulders fells and through it she saw a creature resembling nightmare crawl up, it was born from the remnant of Shang Tsung's flesh, and it crawls closer and closer to Cassandra "don't hesitate, kill me!" Shang Tsung's voice came from the creature's throat "the evil is infesting the whole world, it is infesting me! Now act, kill me" Cassandra hesitated, but soon she turns and grab her weapons, now glowing white, it is hot, white hot, but that did not stop Cassandra from charging and impale her sword into he creature. The creature cried, and Cassandra fell unconscious

Chapter 7: Wound

Cassandra woke up back in the bakery, it was late, and she saw something come into her house, her parent were away to trade off some food and Cassandra saw something flashing in the dark, something red and resembling a human in shape. Soon, the red shape leapt into the room in a flash, carrying something "Who are you" Cassandra demanded. "my name is Taki. Your sister is greatly wounded." The shape slowed down to a stop and put Sophitia on the table. It was a woman, wearing red colored extremely tight cloth, and on her face, a mask concealing her face that looked very eastern. Cassandra then looked to her sister, her bossy and mean sister, yet this time she looked delicate and weak, with shards of what appears to be charred flesh inside her fine skin, Cassandra goes up to her and tries to remove a piece.

"I won't do that if I were you" a cold voice some from behind her. "For what reasons?" "No more questions, unless you wanted to became a grotesque mass murderer."

Cassandra heard this before, she whispered. "That, is that…" And she collapsed.

She woke up back into the void. "Lord Shang Tsung, I thought you were dead!" she couldn't believe her eyes, the dead sorcerer is alive again, he is still young, still handsome, and still gentle "now, acquire souls for me, so I retain my beauty. So I can live with you again!" something evil is lurking beneath the words, a silent voice Cassandra only can hear through her own brains "come child, massacre! Let the world despair, let apocalypse began!" Cassandra stood with tears in her eyes "you are a fool!" she cried, "he suffered because of you! He despaired because of you! Now you use him as a tool! You are not Shang Tsung, you are not him! You are just a evil bastard trying to control me!! Now die!!"

Cassandra charged, her tear became a stream behind her eyes, drawing a graceful line through the air before drop onto the floor. Her sword hit what seemed to be Shang Tsung, but again, it is a pillar. Cassandra dropped her weapon in horror "how, how is this happening to me! What are you?" Cassandra then turned her face and said "now, come and fight me fairly, filthy creature, you are not him, I knew it!"

Then, something appeared behind Cassandra's back, sending a chill up her spine, but knowing it is a ploy, Cassandra turned and shoved her sword into the heart of the sorcerer. "Foolish girl, you cannot destroy me." Shang Tsung then appeared somewhere else, and he posed into the very stance Cassandra is so afraid of. "You think I'm easy to take on." She cried to cover up her fears, but the wretched creature was soon upon her. He sliced his sword gracefully into Cassandra's right leg and then a double back hitting her in the arm. "Pathetic!" the creature whom looked like shang tsung grinned, it was nothing like Tsung's as it was devious and evil, the mouth opened crocked teeth and the eyes yellow, it is nothing like the perfection in Shang Tsung's face.

Angered, Cassandra got up and prepared again. "Show yourself, creature, who you really are!" Cassandra shouted the loudest of her voice, "die, Nightmare" it was until the shout ended that Shang Tsung's perfect stature slowly faded into a gigantic and grotesque combination of metal and flesh, with an dark Azure chrome all over his armored body. He wore a great helm, with inside too dark for a man's faces to be seen, but instead, a glowing pair of red eyes. His armor broke off at stomach area, and only energy shown below that. And to his back was a spine made of human skull and his arm was much bigger than Cassandra herself. Cassandra pictured again, and she even thought the tall Shang Tsung is small to this claw. "soooo…welcome back, Cassandra" the knight grinned, Cassandra can tell even as he have no faces, "I…I though you were dead." Cassandra cried as her hand and leg shook uncontrollably, and the response is "Your nightmare will never end!"

Cassandra was shaky; she was, even at her greatest strength, not a tenth of nightmare's power. But she knew it was her who defeated nightmare; she was the one piercing soul edge! And in confidence she stood, and began to fight. "you cannot do it alone" Shang Tsung's voice echoed in her mind, but she did not falter "I will try, and I will prove you wrong, for right."

Nightmare

Cassandra draw her blade and charged, with shaky hand she found to be quite vulnerable. Nightmare avoided the first few hit, and on the sixth hit, he took it head on and deflected Cassandra using her own strength. Then Nightmare raised his sword, the grotesque soul edge up high, and with greatest power slamming it to the ground. Cassandra avoided the direct hit, but the tremor from the sword hitting the ground knocked her off balance. "Your lord is right, you cannot win!" Nightmare snarled as he walked toward Cassandra and grabbed her by the throat using his gigantic arm, " now DIE!"

Cassandra breathed with difficulties as she attempt to climb onto nightmare's leg, but when she do, she suddenly did a beautiful flip kick toward nightmare's head, knocking nightmare's helmet off. She thought it would be something monstrous underneath, but instead, she sees her beloved Shang Tsung(it's her nightmare, not siegfried's, and beside, without a physical body, nightmare can shift it's energy faces right), "foolish girl, do you really think you can do it alone?" the haunting voice struck her again. But Cassandra knew it was a trick, a trick to weaken her. "What's wrong? Just can't get enough sorcery against a defenseless little girl? Come on, fight like a man!"

The nightmare grinned and turned, he then blasted a wave of dark red energy at Cassandra, blasting her up in the air. Then, he smashes his sword into Cassandra's belly, forcing her to fell. Were if this happened in the realities, she would probably died already, but instead she woke up with no wound, "this is the void" she thought as she smiled.

Cassandra then darted through the air, drawing a graceful line behind her as she dove her sword aggressively into nightmare, whom first won furiously but end up in a defeat, but before Cassandra could land her final blow, she fainted and woke up in a arena, fighting against devil Jin and Nightmare at the same time!

Little help

The fight was brutal between the three and Cassandra end up wounded and lost, the evil will merge the world again! But as she waited her demise, someone walked into the stage, he was a bald black man wearing a white tuxedo suit and carried a large scythe, and his right eyes seems strange, it is yellow and it had tattoo around it, she recognized him, his name is Zasalamal. Next to Zasalamal, it is another man, like Jin, he have spiked hair and a rather handsome face, he was wearing a karate practitioner's pant and footpad, with nothing on his upper body which had a horrendous scar across it, the man, she thought, was Kazuya.

Suddenly, Zasalamal attacked nightmare and Kazuya attacked Jin, and the fast paced move all the sudden became a blur in everyone, including the weakened Cassandra's eyes. But soon, the result is clear, Nightmare had torn Zasalamal's heart straight out and Jin crushed Kazuya's lungs. Now, Cassandra is alone to fight them, once again. She tried to get up, but failed, she knew the feeling, the moment she looked at the battle between Shang Tsung and nightmare, she recognized it, and delivered a hit right into the eyes of soul edge, but this time, it did not shatter, it just groaned and no other thing has changed. Cassandra is frustrated as she soul edge fell down upon her, "sadly, it won't work, creature!" a smooth and perfect voice replied as Cassandra see a sword above her head; it was Shang Tsung yet he is not him. "Lord Shang Tsung?" Cassandra asked, but the man merely replied, "No, I am your hope."

Hope

The hope was dim to begin with as it appeared as Shang Tsung wearing his long black coat, but as the fight rages on in Cassandra's mind, the hope glow brighter and brighter, until it looked like a star, the weapon she pierced the creature in the void before! Cassandra closed her eyes, or if it's open, she can't tell, which one is dream…which one is reality. She saw the hope within both of them, and it gradually shifted into a glowing sword in the exact place Cassandra's sword is dropped, then it cools down and gradually became crystalline! She recognized it, it was once a shard of soul edge, but now it is…so bright! "Soul calibur! Let me bring you justice" Cassandra cried on top of her voice, "now I shall destroy the soul edge!" the sword flied into Cassandra's hand, and Cassandra swung it onto top of her head, and then, brought it down upon nightmare and Jin, frozen and shatters then in a instant.

"Remember me?" the hope said while turning itself into what seemed like soul edge, it's center orb grew into an eye, and the crystals turned into sharp teeth, soon, it is like it's apart of soul edge itself "Algol did nothing to purify me! And now with the soul edge gone, I am power and darkness!" Soul Calibur screeched, and inside, its dark soul grinned!

Awaken

" It's too dark" Cassandra thought, "and cold…"she shivered at moment and closed her eyes. "I hope I am not the one, why can't I just be normal, why are you screwing my life up?" Cassandra asked the Shang Tsung in her mind.

"Fine, then no one will, and apocalypse will come, and its all your fault!" the angry voice ran through her head again and again. Cassandra closed her eyes and whispered to herself, "then, I will, you cannot trick me this time!" and all the sudden she slammed the sword to the ground, and twist it until it breaks, "now, let me go home."

Casandra awoke again, she is in her room with Taki and Sophitia, and in her hand, was a broken shard of Soul Edge. "You've conquered it, you…you are stronger than I expected!" Taki said, stunned. "What is it?" "You destroyed a shard of soul edge!" "But there's more, and I would not stop, until the Soul sword being destroyed" "wait…Soul _Swords_?"

She looked out the window, it's getting late, and she goes to bed, and this time, she did not dream of the world she ruled, nor did she thought about the void, it was just a pleasant sleep, one Cassandra hasn't had in days.

Epilogue-----Soul Calibur and Soul Edge

A year later, Sophitia got married to Rothion and given birth to a child named Phyrra. "Say hello to your aunt, Phyrra, Hello, Aunt Cassandra." Phyrra cried, but under the cry, it was a ominous screech far away, the evil seed, has begun!

The next day, Cassandra decides to go, go to a journey to find the soul swords. To find and destroy the swords, she had stepped into the cast of souls around the swords. (Thus began the event of soul Calibur2)


	3. devastation and crisis

Separation: devastation and crisis

The merging

It started on that day when Siegfried and Nightmare battled Algol.

Nightmare and Siegfried stood together, it seemed that their nature would fight each other, but instead, they both faced a being...............the hero king whom even enslaved soul edge............................................. ................................Algol. Nightmare launched his first attack-charging hen bashing a sword into Algol, but Algol swept him away easily, and did the same to attack the incoming Siegfried.  
Nightmare then launched himself into Algol again, with Siegfried at the other side, "no being could withstood that power", they've thought, but yet Algol simply raised his two hand, shattering the tip of the two swords. He then forced two powerful orbs into nightmare and Siegfried, which almost killed them, then his arm expanded into the shape of soul edge and soul caliber and hit them down onto the floor. As they got up wounded and in pains, Algol charged and hit nightmare, then Siegfried, sent them flying high into the air. Nightmare's body and Siegfried rammed into each other, merged together and an energy is unleashed, an energy so great it even torn Algol to pieces...and created a dimension

in another universe, the swords clashed in a palace. Two greatest sorcerers engaged each other in a battle...........one was a handsome young Chinese man in a very elaborate black greatcoat. His very long and smooth black hair covers up a handsome and almost effeminate face. He fights with a Chinese sword in a noble and fluid manner. The other a bald headed silver skinned man, as if he can be called a man because he is really a demon. He was wearing only a loincloth and a hood exposing his proud physique and unholy tattoos. And in his hand held two jagged and rusty broad swords. "Quan chi, there is no alliance, we both fight for our self and only our self, and now the common goal is dead," said the dark clothed man, by whose name is Shang Tsung. "I do not care of your advice, I kill you, I gain the world" the demon, Quan Chi answered and swing his sword at Shang Tsung, Shang Tsung turned back and kicked Quan chi back, the launched himself into Quan chi with the sword in directly hitting. Just as the sword almost hit Quan chi's eye, Quan Chi give a roundhouse kick, knocking Shang Tsung far back, he then tossed his two blade aside, confidently stepped to Shang Tsung and kicked the grounded Shang Tsung again and again and then grabbed him by the neck and chocked him unconscious, it is a short battle indeed. The deadly alliance is broken, right after defying the god Raiden easily. But what caught Quan chi's attention is another thing, a great bulk of flesh, covered by scale and wore a majestic helmet, Quan chi tossed a fireball, but it as no effect on him. And at the time, the wounded Raiden and Shang Tsung got back to their feet and throw the most powerful attack onto the creature, but it looked if it is not care any bit "even the god's power weakened in his face" the god Raiden thought, and he gathered up all the essence of the place, form them into the greatest energy blast...........................the blast destroyed the palace, sacrificed Raiden's life and disturbed the time and space, connect to the exact place where the soul swords falls into

The universes merged from chaos, and it will end in chaos.

Chapter 1: the boy

A band of rangers rode through the field. They are called Schwarzwind, or black wind. Each of members are boys in late teens to mans thirty of age, all of them had on a black cloak, to conceal themselves in the darkness. Admis of them is Siegfried, the son of Frederick Schtauffen, he was indeed the best of them by looks, with bright hair cut to shoulders and a perfectly proportioned face, with noble features like his deep blue eyes, his high bridged nose, and a broad forehead, which stood out the from the rest, which is either terribly scarred or have some deforemed look. "Sieg, there will be a crusade coming back, they are traitors with shames, they did not fight with honor but carried treasures with greed" said a boy named Rolf, he was twenty years old and had light brown hair, a extremely sharpened face and sunken eyes that make him seem much, much older than he actually was. "they will carry all the treasures of the east, and we can have them all", said another cloaked figure, his name is Otto, Rolf's brother. "Yay!"everyone in the band, save siegfried, cheered as they rode toward the troop.

The tired crusaders were at rest in a forest, they thought it was safe there, after all, they were the most respected people in Europe, who is possible to kill them? But they were wrong, the band rode in and the crusaders died one by on. First, Otto slashed one's chest open, then turned and slam his longsword into amother. Rolf was also killing fiercely, his axe swing wildly as he cracked skull of one and pierce the heart of another. The band quickly acted, and by the end, Siegfried find himself standing face to face with the leader, the leader was wearing a greathelm and elaborate armor of azure color(the outfit Siegfried himself adonned later as nightmare), the right and left side of the helm raised two pieces of metal looked somewhat like a rabbit's ear, and the frount of it, a long pike. The knight was clearly tired, even too tired to lift his sword up, and in his face under the azure mask, it was shock. Siegfried did not hesitate, and he swung Faust, his beloved Zweihandler, into the belly of the knight, knocking his helmet off, but the night was too dark, Siegfried did not see his face until he gazed upon the moonligh shone face of his father when he held up his severed head, it was pale with shock that his son come to kill him, and his eyes were like void, empty and despairful.

"What is it, Sieg, this is a happy day! We got treasures, we will be rich for years, Sieg" Otto's voice come up from behind. "Shut up and leave now."Siegfried said while crying. "but Siegfried…" it was Rolf's voice. "the knight in Azure armor was my father, you killed him! You brutally killed him!", "Wait, it was you…"Rolf cut in. "Die", Siegfried's voice deepened and he charged at Otto and Rolf. Otto and Rolf were never a match for siegfried, and despite their pleas and retaliation, Siegfried killed them, leaving nothing but blood and body part grinded brutally by his sword, Faust, dropped only nearby.

Chapter 2: Soul Edge

" I will inherit your dreams, father, and I will make your vengence." Siegfried dropped the cloak he was wearing and adonned the armor piece by piece. First the chainmails, the the Chest, then Grieves, and at last, the azure helm with a horn sprout out the frount and a sail down the back,.

Over the next five years, Siegfried searched for warlords to employ him, but everytime when he saw power, he killed them to take it, until he bacame, at age of 18, the knight to be feared by friend and foes alike, he is now, called by many, Nightmare!

But the story grow darker as Siegfried arrived at a small port in Spain and found Soul Edge. Soul Edge, the true evil beneath in changing the history. As siegfried approches the sword, it laughed miniacly and reanimated the body of a dead man, a pirate to be spcific, Cervantes. Cervantes suddenly got up, with intimadating red eyes and skin turned purple from the soul edge, he draw the two blade, one of them being soul edge, and attacked siegfried. First, it were series of slashed, both horozontal and vertical, toward siegfried, then, a barrage of bullet from the other blade that had a gun hidden in it's hilt. All the hit missed Siegfried as he crouched and charged toward the pirate. Siegfried took his father's blade and swung it toward cervantes, it hit and shattered his chest armor, then, another hit, knocking Cervantes far back. Cervantes then took a powder jar and several shells, pouring them into the gun blade, and fired another barrage at the knight, but siegfried was not hurt from all the bullet, it simply bounced off of his azure armor, and as Cervantes drew his sword again, he felt a blast toward his abdomen, and the sword soul edge flew off his hand and smashed into the floor. Cervantes suddenly fell onto the ground, his conscience revived by Soul Edge was dead again. Siegfried looked at the sword, it grew bigger, a terrible resemblense to his own blade Reqium, exactly the same size and shape, but made of a fleshy material and, to siegfried's horror, sprout an eye in the the middle. As he looked into the dark eyes, he heard the voice of his father. "Siegfried, pick up the blade, it would grant you power, yes, power, you will avenge me, son!" "but father, the blade seems evil." "that's what all powers seemed like, come, take the blade, ressurect me. Remember Rolf, Otto? There is more, avenge me!AVENGE ME!" the omnious voice was heard beneath his fathers, but being sad and desparate, Siegfried took no notice of it, and he grasped the blade……

Chapter 3: redemtion

With a year gone by without him noticing under the armor, the azure knight murdered millions under his blade. One of his target is a village nearby the kingdom of Wolfkrone. On one day, a peaceful day, an exodus of armor descends upon the people. The creature under the armor is now half man, half monster, with a giant grotesque claw like left arm and red glowing eye That creature, was Siegfried himself, gradually transformed from wielding the blade's power and his own twisted mind. As soon as he descended into the village, he swung his sword, cutting one frightened man open, blood sprout out of his body as he keep running, and then crashed unto the ground, white eyed and bleeding through every pore of his skin. Gazing at the sight, many tried to escape to their home from the frightening scene. But as another man got into the house, Nightmare simply swung his sword and busted the wall open. Then, with the claw, nightmare grabbed his body. "I shall enjoy consuming your soul", the creature said while grinning under the mask, and soon a man is nothing but a pale corpse, then another man, and another, even the village's woman and children were not spared. That village, once thriving, is now broken ruin of what it has been.

Unknown to Siegfried, a man is watching atop a nearby hill. The man's name is Shang Tsung, the sorcerer king of the east, as he watched Siegfried killing on a rampage, he shivered while whispering out, "Hildegard must be warned, this insanity must be stopped, and the only way, is to take out the sword."

Nightmare walked down his path, to where, he does not know, the only purpose Siegfried has now, is to gain enough souls so his father may return and forgive him. But it was only a lie, dead cannot return, Siegfried thought subtally, he was insane indeed, and the insanity and hellucination seems to be a drug that can cure of him of his pain.

Siegfried drag onward, only to see a ninja standing in his way, dressed in black gears with a yellow sash and belt over it, the garment gave him an aggressive look, it fit him indeed, for that the ninja, named Scorpion, only seeks vengence. The two being bent on destruction looked into the other's eyes, and posed fr fighting. Scorpion attacked first, sending a spear toward Nightmare, it hit nightmare direct on but bounced off his armor, Siegfried grinned under the mask and swing his blade, the powerful soul edge, toward Scorpion's body, the swing met against another blade, a very long katana normally used by Samurais. It looked awkward and twisted in the ninja's hand, but it was nevertheless dangerous and deadly. The Ninja then swung the sword wildly toward Nightmare, who managed to block out the first few but was stabbed in the slit between his chest armor and the demonic arms, Nightmare did not bother with the pain and kept fighting onward, but inside the helm, Siegfried gritted his teeth to bear the pain of the tearing would, he want to stop and hold the wound, but he seem to have no control of his body, which still fighting with all its might. Siegfried's mind immediately crashed, he was going into a coma, but it does not affect his body, except making it act more cruel and sadistic than when he was awake. Nightmare, not Siegfried, grinned and kicked Scorpion, who flew into the air into a boulder nearby, then a slash came across Scorpion's chest, and all the sudden, the ninja exploded, leaving behind nothing but ashes and blood. Scorpion will went back to hell and live again, he is a spectre, he does not die from sword, but instead coming back later, how long would depend only on the time it took fot the next portal between hell and earth is formed. But for now, Siegfried rested, without another adversary.

The soul within the blade lies dorment for time, the corpse wondered across the land in search for souls, and when he is done, he return to Ostenburg castle, his palace. But await at his throne room, is another man. He is a young man with golden hair, dressed in dark and well decorated coat with small pieces of armor, from his look, Nightmare can easily tell he is of noble blood. The man walked foreward, bowed and draw a thin blade using his left hand. Nightmare and the man walked toward each other and posed into fighting. The man first took a small step forward and thrust his sword toward the knight's chest, but Nightmare avoided it and bashed toward the man with his own sword, but the man jumped away and spined in a ballet like manner toward Nightmare and then, turned and backfisted Nightmare using the rapier in his hand, but it did no damage toward the heavy armor. Instead, it give a chance for Nightmare to launch a strike toward the man. The blade suddenly impaled the noble and lifted him over the head of Nightmare, then he slammed toward the ground with a thud. The nobleman was weakened and immobile on the floor, he slowly crawled away from the monster's grasp like a dog, he pleaded toward the knight, but Siegfried did not hear it, the voice only entered Nightmare's cold and dark mind. Nightmare kept walking toward Raphael, his face grinning under the mask. Cornered, The man took his desperate attempt, and pierced the soul edge right in the eye. In a flash, Siegfried felt his mind in burning, with a omnious voice callling "no. no! NO!" in his mind, he seemed to notice his hand, his face, his body all burning like molten magma, his mind crumbling under the guilt of thousand of murders "You are a murderer, Siegfried, your father will never be saved!", The voice smirked. Siegfried felt terrible, and he seem to be drowning, the armor stood motionless, but the hellish arm seemed to be crumbing, and then the blue armor burned red hot and melted into more grotesque form, the parts of the armor began to split, underneath it Siegfried was shown, with skin pale from not seeing the sun and dark circle around the eyes, he staggered half onsumed by the armor, and out the soul edge, comes another sword, it was small and crystaling, Soul calibur, the sword which Siegfried had sucked into soul edge, it was first dark and evil, but then, the sword shed the flesh, slowly it started to glow white. Siegfried grabbed ahold of the sword, and impaled it into soul edge's eye. As Soul alibur pierced Soul Edge, siegfried felt a great pain as if there is a red hot poker pierced through his own heart, but it soon became extremely cold, and then hot again. Siegfried cried and sreamed under the ordeal, and soon fainted.

Chapter 4: Saparation

He awoke in a void, dark and soundless. And through the void, there comes a figure resembling his former self. He was grotesque mutation of Siegfried's image, with twisted arm and red glowing eyes like he used to have. This being was shirtless, and his lower body was cased in armor, look somewhat like his, no, much more twisted and looked more like charred flesh than anything else. "Siegfried, the dimention is holding everthing together, you annot stop it now, Shang Tsung is preparing to assault me without knowing I am immortal, our god is at war with theirs, nothing can stop us now, all I require is you to be on my side." The voice came, coarse and burning yet resembles a whisper of sort. Siegfried saw nightmare grew stronger through the being's eyes, he grasped his sword, utting through ranks and ranks of soldiers, nothing can pierce him, the sword melted away, axes turned to dust, and fists burned and soon everything is engulfed in fire. "Why are you doing this."Siegfried pleaded. "hahahahahahahaha, I do this because I am unstoppable, what good will my power do if I do not use it." "there is a way to destroy you, my nightmare, there is a way!" "too bad for Cassandra, she does not know that she is the only one that an destroy me, the prophacy of the merged world says only if the peasant sisters merge to fight the knight, that the beast will be destroyed! And Sophitia is on my side, I am Immortal forever!" Then a force dragged siegfried away. He found himself to be in a battle, it is near the apital of Wolfkrone, with Hilde's small army fighting nightmare's army of demons. And admist the demons, he reognized two once good beings, one is a man, the noble that knocked him and Nightmare apart, the other being Sophitia, "only if I can convert her," He thought.

Siegfired then felt the ground tremble, and as he turned his eyes, an army. The army was composed of mens as well as beast and monsters, all shining silver from their armor, and on it's head, was a handsome man on a tall, red and strong horse, the man was dressed in greatoat and layer upon layers of golden armor, and his head was covered by long, smooth, black hair. "Siegfried Shtauffen? You see the being you unleashed destroying the world, or rather…worlds." The man said, "The name to me is Shang Tsung, and I am spearheading to destroy Nightmare." "You cannot destroy him, Shang Tsung, he is immortal unless the peasant sister merge to fight the knight." "yes, I have heard of the tale, I came now not to kill nightmare, but instead turning his attension to me, and he will be lured to my palace where the Alexandra sister shall wait." "a clever trap, it will not work when Sophitia is on Nightmare's sight." "as long as Tira is dead, Siegfried, you will lead this group of men into the charge, capture Sophitia, she will be easy when she is hesitant to fight you, Rothion."Shang Tsung turned to one of the men under Siegfried's regimen, as did Siegfired, and admist their gaze, a man dressed in an golden armor with Greek design, and unlike the others, his helm had no visor, his face can be clearly. "This is the newest member to my army, Rothion, captured and mindwashed just hour before, he will provide much use, so would you."Shang Tsung explained. Siegfried nodded and led the charge into the battle, killing a ghoul after another, heading full speed toward Sophitia. And from the back, he heared "release the arrows, to anywhere but the new knight." Then an arrow volley lauched, the sky darkened, with only a slit of light above Siegfried's regimen, Siegfried learly saw by his side Astroth became impaled into a porkupine and then faintly through the shade, a red dressed woman became impaled by a flagstaff of a woman in silver armor. "Sophitia is not under control now" Siegfried thought as he came upon Sophitia. And all the sudden, the womanin white embraed her husband, like a methology of knight and princess. Siegfried took no concern but only kept fighting. And soon, a red horse was flying down the hill, rode by Shang Tsung, he turned toward Siegfried. "you will head to my palace now, it is far in the east. Go now, my brave warrior." Then, Shang Tsung lept from his horse. "the fastest horse of the world, a fine treasure, you will reach there in no time if you rode on this." "to my honor" Siegfired bowed, he bearly remembered the bow he used so ofter long ago. Siegfried then rode into the wilderness as Shang Tsung walked over to his army and demand Baraka, his general to hand over another horse.

Chapter5: Path

Siegfried, Sohpitia and Rotion rode across the dusty field and then was soon into a forest. Siegfried remianed quiet and thought about the sorerer's plan while Sphitia and the now awakened Rothion talked. " Rothion, how did you get into that army." "I just remembered I was about to go to the shop while I see a man walked over, then he suddenly sent some kind of projetile at me…and then I'm…here, with you and dressed in armors. And how did you get here? Sohpitia" " I remebered nothing.", in the front, Siegfired heard their onversation and all the sudden spoke, "I do not know how I got to here either, it's just a sleep, then I'm on the battlefield, then that man Shang Tsung came." "you tell me it is all a plan?"Sophitia exclaimed.

They rode on, but when reached near the palace, a band of men came, they resembled Siegfried's friend, Otto, Rolf and others. "Siegfried, you killed me, you killed us all, now it is time for your death." The voice out of their throat is Nightmare's. They charged and attacked Siegfried. Siegfired tried to explain, but it is clear the battle must go on. First a hit from Otto's bastard sword, then Rolf's axe. They grown stronger from last they met, but what is worst is that they were haunting in Siegfried's eyes, his nightmares! The image of the severed head of Otto and the split in half body of Rolf kept played in his mind, Siegfried closed his eyes, but it was no use, the overwhelming sense of guilt forced Siegfried to drop to his knees, and all the sudden without Siegfried, Sophitia and Rothion were on the verge of losing. Sophitia, whom is overwhelmed by the impressive fighting andnumbers; Rothion, never been perticularly a fighter, was beat out and chained, only to be brought to Nightmare. Siegfried stood down and cried, he had been the one responsible for awakening the soul edge, yet he could not. "No" Siegfried exclaimed and followed them. And finally, the plae they met was the ostenburg castle, they woundered almost all the way back!

And not to Siegfried's surprise, the one sitting on the throne were Nightmare, formerly himself, but now muh more twisted. "Siegfried, had you not realized that you will became apart of me, the the world would one day be destroyed!" "No" Siegfried exclaimed across his lips. "And after all you are the one who brought this calamit down upon the world, you are responsible for turning me so grotesque, you are responsible for my losses, you are responsible for my awakenings.", Nightmare moked Siegfried and held ou his sword, the hated soul edge. "If I am responsible, Nightmare, then I would be responsible for the cleanup." Siegfried walked down the path towards the throne, slashing down one by one nightmare's servants, but found himself stumbled upon Rolf and Otto again.

Chapter6: Nightmare

Rolf and Otto grinned and attacked Siegfried, and nearby in chains, were Sophitia and Rothion. Siegfired quikly turned, and to Rolf and Otto's surprise, gracefully ran and cut down the hallway toward Sophitia and Rotion, and with a slam of his sword, the holy Soul Calibur, it broke the chain. Sophitia and Rotion suddenly ran, and enraged, Nightmare, as well as his servant Otto and Rolf, charged toward the blacksmith and the woman, but Siegfried turned and blocked their way, " I cannot let you pass, the world must be saved, my lord's plan must be complete!" Then he charged at them.

"Do you remember how cold you acted to kill me?" all the sudden another figure, bound in chains at the end of hall, broke up the chain and joined Nightmare, it was Siegfrief's father, slightly deaying from his death and burned red from his anger, his armor was back on him, azure and frighteneing. "father, that can't be!"Siegfried exclaimed, but realized it was all to make the matters worse. And all the the darkness came from his vision and memeory, and the way to get rid of it, it to loss sight. Siegfried took his two fingers, point toward his eyes and poke straight into it, and all the sudden, the blood dripped from his socket and two eyeballs came out, it's plue pupil turned an omnious red. Siegfried screamed and grabbed hold of soul calibur, he all the sudden felt another sense flowing inside him, he can sense the darkness from Nightmare's body, and Otto, Rolf and his father was but monstrous ghouls. Siegfried sneered at them and ran toward nightmare, then pierce his sword into him, then he turned toward Otto, and dueled him one on one. Though anger had strengthened the ghoul that was Otto, he was defeated, then Siegfried turned to Rolf, piercing his heart in a single graceful blow. Siegfried knew what would bled out of his heart, even as Siegfried cannot see it, it was black tar, filled with disgusting roaches and bugs. Then it came Frederick, Siegfried's father. Frederick was no longer tired, he became fierce a fighter, he slashed at his son with his sword and was managing even to pierce Siegfired through his shoulder, then, he said to Siegfried in a paternal language, "son, don't be sorry, the only way I can came to you is that you get out of your own way and take the sword that is rightfully yours, a knight never abandons his sword, that is a lesson I thought you so often." But Siegfried did not are. Frederick, in his eyes, is but a howling beast with horns. At last, Nightmare and Siegfried battled, Siegfried knew his death would came, for that Nightmare is immortal, but he would stay, fight as long as he would, just to buy Sophitia several secound of time. And only a minute later, Siegfried's body dropped into the abyss, smiling.


	4. realization

The disclaimer I should have long ago:

I do not, cannot, maybe will own: Soul Calibur, Cassandra, Siegfried, Nightmare, Sophitia, Raphael, Amy, Algol, Kilik, Xianghua, Taki, Hildegard, Mortal Kombat, Shang Tsung, Scorpion, Sub Zero, Tekken: Heihachi, Yoshimitsu, Kazuya, Jin, Bob, Dynasty warrior, Red Hare. Though I wish to own all of them (excluding Bob).

I do own: Ming, void, the beast in Cassandra's mind, and the world(in the fanfic)

Chaos

The kombat began

The field was beautiful, it was clear, gleaming with a relaxing shade of emerald. Atop the emerald carpet, ran a great red horse, majestic and clad with armor. Red Hare, as it been called, is one of the most rare and precious creatures of Outworld. And atop the horse rode a man, a young man in his early thirties (or what appeared to be), neatly dressed in elaborate red cloak, with an almost regal feel radiated from him. His face, smooth and with few angles, looked naturally handsome; and amidst of the face, a pair of deep eyes, dark red by color, shone with great brilliance; below the eyes was a high bridged nose and a small mouth with thin but full lips, and all the precious facial features, despite being covered by his long, smooth, raven black hair, expressed a great eloquence, intelligence, as well as his noble nature. "Lord Shang Tsung, where exactly are we going?" said a figure next to him, he was an old man dressed in black cloak, he looked less spectacular, and judging from his clothing and attitude, he appeared to be a shadow priest, one of Shang Tsung's assistant and advisors. " Ming, I am looking for clues to this world's creation, it seemed there is a period of history missing, and the only place I can count on is a ancient tomb of the great king, and that's where we are going." "Master, the ancient temple houses many artifact, but there is not very likely there is tablet about…." "But I will try, this place would be the only possible place to go." "And maybe there is no tablet, my master, this journey is useless" "And what if there _**is**_?" Shang Tsung cut in, apparently irritated by his companion, "I had belief and evidence it do, and I will try to find the truth, if such ignorant fools as you wanted to stay, then do so." "Yes, master, I will be quiet." Ming was very timid of the moment, and he obeyed his master's orders.

As they reached a cavern, it cracked open before them, and inside of it was a portal. Shang Tsung signaled Ming to stop and proceeded into the gate, hidden only by sorcery and illusion, it was no hard to find. Shang Tsung went in and lit a torch while signaling Ming to stay outside. Then, the sorcerer proceeded in, watching every step of his move carefully. But even so, he stepped onto a trap. With a mere step, the whole floor rumbles, and then, spikes protrude out every inch of the ground in rows, starting at the gate, every row reach closer and closer to Shang Tsung. Having realized the trap, Shang Tsung began to run with top of his speed, and finally he reached another gate, but the spike did not stop either, soon, it ended up right behind the sorcerer. Shang Tsung, in panic, quickly muttered a spell and bust through the door, narrowly escaping the incoming spike below his feet.

The next area Shang Tsung was in was a narrow path, and below it, a large pool of lava. Shang Tsung knew it, a common and ineffective trap used in most rulers' grave. Seeing the pathetic trap, Shang Tsung arrogantly snorted and walked over onto the bridge. Immediately, the bridge crumbled behind him. And knowing it would happen, Shang Tsung jump into the air and flipped across the bridge gracefully, the old technique tomb raiders used. Shang Tsung then found himself right in front of another gate, the gate has no key nor was it locked by magic, but instead a question was asked by a demonic voice, "what do you want from me?" Shang Tsung thought for a while, should he tell lies that he is stumbled upon or should he reveal his true intensions. "The truth," he had chosen the latter. The door suddenly opened, revealing another path. "To find the truth, there is layer upon layer of lies you would break, and finally, the gate."

Shang Tsung walked down the next corridor, no traps, Shang Tsung snarled "pathetic". And walked into the room down the hall. In the room, there stood a table with three cups on it, one of them filled with some sort of strange liquid, and as Shang Tsung walked in, the cups all magically turned over, and the began to switch places. Being keen and wise, Shang Tsung watched every move of the cup that should of contained the liquid and kept focusing on it until the spinning stops. Shang Tsung gently walked over and lift the middle cup, it is filled with a liquid, but yet, it stayed in the cup even if the cup itself was upside down! "You choose wisely." An ominous voice called, and then, everything vanished into a cloud of dust. And all the sudden, a section of the wall breaks open, revealing another room. That room there is two stone columns just to waist height, and on top of that, a board made of some strange material that glowed red in the dark. "Test your might!" the voice demanded, and Shang Tsung obeyed and proceeds behind the board, lift his hand, and land heavily on top of it. The board broke off into two sections. "Well done!" the voice called, and everything vanishes again, only leaving another corridor, to a third room.

The third room was empty, with nothing but a wide area with a dragon emblem on it's floor, and on it's walls, two terra cotta version of two great sword, one with look of fleshy mess to it's body and on it's center, an eye; the other have a almost crystalline look on it and it's center, and orb. And to the other end of the wall, were a carving of a fist, fitted with a glove with six metal studs on it, the iron fist. "Fight!" the voice demanded again, and all the sudden, a warrior appeared in front of Shang Tsung, "Kilik!" the announcer called out. The warrior is in rather simple black Chinese garment with gold leaf pattern on the shoulder and two pads of armor on shoulder and foot. His hair is shoulder length, covering up a face with a different kind of handsome; it is hardened and heroic, with a scar, or mark below his left eye, which shone a hint of warmth, perhaps the only hint across his cold face. The warrior carried a Bo staff, red by color and gold on its tips. Shang Tsung drew his sword seeing Kilik posed into fighting. "Round one," The announcer said, "Fight!" and the sword and staff met each other, sparks flying everywhere. Shang Tsung took a quick horizontal cut; Kilik suddenly avoided it and dove right back into the sorcerer with his staff, Shang Tsung then jumped into air and shot a fireball, then flip and landed on the wall, taking several step across it while evading thrust from the staff, and finally, he landed gracefully, followed by a flip kick that knocked the defenseless Kilik up the air, then, he extensively set a juggle combo ending with a fire blast in the air, and Kilik all the sudden disappeared into a puff of smoke. "Xiang Hua!" the announcer called out while another warrior jumped into the ring. This warrior is a woman, with air combed into an Asian style ornament and was dressed in light blue jacket and a short. She had a Chinese sword in hand, much like Shang Tsung's, but much shorter and lighter, and the fighting style evidently would be much faster and more acrobatic. Shang Tsung, having predicted the fighting style, chuckled for a bit and drew the sword again. Being faster, Xiang Hua had an advantage at first, but the sorcerer has his own tricks, he all the sudden teleported away onto the roof and fired projectile at Xiang Hua, none of them hit. Shang Tsung then teleported again, this time, ran down from the walls, he stabs his sword into the unexpected Xiang Hua. Xiang Hua was hit, but without a word, she disappeared into a puff of smoke as well. Then, a third warrior is in, "Taki." The announcer called the name of the woman in red tights. "A Kunoichi, just keep getting better and better." Shang Tsung thought while posed into fighting. But before the sorcerer even looked, Taki suddenly vanished into thin air and appeared behind Shang Tsung. Frightened, Shang Tsung jerked away to the side, missing the stab just by an inch. And then, before he realized, he saw a point of white outside his flesh at abdominal level, and a red liquid pumping out around it. The blade pierced Shang Tsung, "too fast!" He thought as he put he hand to over the wound, from which he felt no pain. " Wait, the guard said three lies, then could this just be a lie." Shang Tsung smirked and a deceptive grin came across his face, and then, Taki was slit in half and vanished into the smoke. And all the sudden, the room started to tremble and every stone suddenly became loose of each other, and hopelessly, Shang Tsung fell with them.

He woke up inside a dark chamber, with dizzy eyes and cloth ripped from the fell, the room was dark and cold, and all was to the worst of the sorcerer. Shang Tsung difficultly called out a spell, it use to be so simple to do that, but hurt, hungry, and cold, he found it difficult. And with the difficult spell, it came a small fire in the middle of the chamber.

The fire did not warm him, in fact, he felt colder with the depletion of power, and under the cold, he fainted again. "Wake up, my lord" a voice whispered into the sorcerer's ear, the sorcerer immediately got up, and woke inside a void, without the distinct dirt surrounding but made of a dark purple energy instead. On the wall of energy, there is white glowing inscription in a language nobody understands. Shang Tsung glared at the wall and read on, and under his gaze, the obscure inscription come to life. An image appeared. The first one show roughly show three warrior battling a beast with horns, one of them wearing a large rimmed hat, another bald and dressed in only a pair of black pant, and the last one, to Shang Tsung's shock, greatly resembles himself, red robe, corset top and had long smooth hair just like his. "This is me, I am one of the causes." He said while glanced onto the next one, two knight, one light, one dark; one graceful, one deformed, they fought furiously against each other, intense enemies, eyes glowing red from hate, Shang Tsung can tell even that the picture seemed frozen in times. A third image came, of two fighters fighting against an army of large robotic creatures, one of them an old man, muscular with strange hairstyle, bald, with wing like white hair growing from side of his head. The other younger, appeared to be in the mid of his forties, and had a red left eye, he looked thinner than the first and his hair was spiked up from back. The frozen picture seemed strange to the sorcerer but seemingly was embedded in his mind, he then moved on and looked more, and the next one only had word that said "and history begins anew". "The worlds merged?" Shang Tsung asked, no answer, he kept walking down the corridor, most of the pictures were of history that he knew, but he found some strange of kind, like the fact dragon, a mythical beast existed in reality, and demons once roamed earth, and took careful note of that. The last picture down the corridor was a purple cloud of dimensions, somewhat resemble an explosion, and everything looked dead. And next to the picture, there is several lines of words, "as though the world merges, if not separated at fast by men, it will consume all, and illusions break, everything doomed." "The savior must muster a force, use the two peasant lady to defeat the immortal dark knight, sacrificing his own life in process" as Shang Tsung read on, he knew he had to be the one, he had to sacrifice his life along with others, maybe even to millions of them, to bring his, and other souls back where they belong. He had no fear, and no regret, for that he knew a soul couldn't ever die, even if the body is being destroyed and world is being ripped, but it will die, however, when the one being is revived, and that, would be when all worlds fuses.

Knowing everything, Shang Tsung proceed out the tomb, running from spikes and jumping over traps, until at the end, something seemed wrong, the place is collapsing. Shang Tsung gasped as he quickly ran while took out his sword, mutter a spell and slit across his wrist, suddenly, a splash of blood hit the wall and Shang Tsung teleported away, but when he got up, it is another chamber "Where would the exit be?" the sorcerer asked himself while trying to find a clue on the wall, but one he touched the clue, a single piece of broken brick, there came a thud, followed by the sight of a knight who looked coming straight from the pit of hell, wearing shiny black armor and had a big and very deformed arm that resembles a claw of a dragon, " I am your greatest nightmare, now face me, let me consume your soul!" The knight bellowed, "No, I shall consume yours!" Shang Tsung said grinning, he had once learned how to took souls of others, a simple spell and a gesture of hand to the caster, but millions of years of pain for the victim, Shang Tsung recalled in his mind the dark magic that he used to live so long. All the sudden, a dark energy flowed through Shang Tsung as he screamed in pain, something is trying to get inside his mind, something dark, "I am Algol, the king of the tomb, I am the foreseer of the truth, I am the one housed in this tomb, here, take my soul." Shang Tsung nodded and cast the spell in mid air, making a portal into his own body, and all the sudden a painful sensation came from inside of Shang Tsung, and his eyes widened, the soul seemed strong, so strong Shang Tsung know he wouldn't be able to contain if it is not willingly let itself be his. Then, a dark purple energy same to the one surround nightmare starts to gather around Shang Tsung, he is now immortal! Shang Tsung grinned and attacked Nightmare with his newfound power, using a stance he never before understood, and attack with slashes and stabs so strange he does not know what exactly he was doing himself, but the fast, fluid attack drove nightmare back bit by bit, and at last, a pierce came into center of the knight's sword, and the knight dissolved into an aura "well done!" Algol's voice said in his mind as the wall suddenly collapsed and a view of outside came through, the light almost blinded Shang Tsung, who walked out the cave and bathed himself in the sunlight.

50 years later

Shang Tsung had assembled an army and built an empire, he knew it is time for action, The Azure Knight is ravaging the west, the sisters were certainly old enough for fighting and his own army is one of the strongest on earth, it is time to put plan into action. "My lord, the army is ready." A servant minister reported to the sorcerer, as a response, Shang Tsung sneered and walked out of his palace. He took his red horse and led the army west, he would took it into Greece, then to Holy Roman Empire, or specifically the section ruled by an Azure knight, then he would double back into Greece and then, into China again. The plan had to work, for if he failed to take Sophitia from Ostenburg or Cassandra from Athens and lure them separately and willingly to him, his whole plan would be foiled, and the world will be remain merged, and it will eventually destroy everything. He knew his plan is at stake, but there is no time for the considering, it will simply take too long.

Shang Tsung can go faster by teleport, and so he sent himself into a reonneseence on what Nightmare really was. The sorcerer teleported into the Wolfkrne and then walked towards a hill, he know Nightmare would be near, assualting a village. What caught him, however, is Nightmare seemingly way too powerful. After a short wait , an exodus of armor descends upon the people. The creature under the armor is now half man, half monster, with a giant grotesque claw like left arm and red glowing eye That creature, was Siegfried himself, gradually transformed from wielding the blade's power and his own twisted mind. As soon as he descended into the village, he swung his sword, cutting one frightened man open, blood sprout out of his body as he keep running, and then crashed unto the ground, white eyed and bleeding through every pore of his skin. Gazing at the sight, many tried to escape to their home from the frightening scene. But as another man got into the house, Nightmare simply swung his sword and busted the wall open. Then, with the claw, nightmare grabbed his body. "I shall enjoy consuming your soul", the creature said while grinning under the mask, and soon a man is nothing but a pale corpse, then another man, and another, even the village's woman and children were not spared. That village, once thriving, is now broken ruin of what it has been.

Watching the scene from atop the hill nearby, Shang Tsung, even played as god, felt a very human chill down his spine. "Hildegard must be warned, this insanity must be stopped, and the only way, is to take out the sword."

The sorcerer changed his form into a soldier, myth around nightmare were great in Wolfkrone, as any Wolfkrone soldiers who even know slightly of nightmare is likely dead. He walked through the corridor " pathetic" he thought "the soldier in the hall all are peasant in armors, not knowing of any fighting, how can they uphold nightmare?" he then walked up the stairwell led the royal bedroom, where Hildegard must be in right now. Shang Tsung walked in "my lady, there is an attack on a village" " by whom, the army led by Sorels?" "It's not an army, it's a monster, with a right arm look of greater size than your whole body!" "Then" Hilde paused, slightly disbelieving, but after what happened to her father and how he tried to murder her and the look her mad father's eyes filled with anger and death, she would believe much of any legend. "The creature is much more powerful than you can imagine, it may just be one man but it's armor was impossible to pierce with spears, arrows, even…a cannon, it has strength to knock a whole house down in a swing of his sword and it can summon hellfire to burn anything alive" Shang Tsung explained to Hilde, who in turn asked, "who are you? If that is what you said, soldier, then you will be dead already." Shang Tsung then shifted back to his true form, "I live, for that I am no ordinary soldier", and he teleported away, back to his palace in the east with his armies.

When they reached Athens after a long march, Shang Tsung suddenly turned and commanded his army to go around it and head into Germany, while he himself transformed into a seemingly native man and put on a course cloak, he will go there alone. The city of Athens was magnificent, almost as good as Shang Tsung's jade empire, only more western and holy. But being in a hurry, Shang Tsung took no notice, he had to kidnap Rothion so he can take Sophitia without she resist too much, and as for Cassandra, he will take care of it himself later, using her curiosity to make her coming to him herself. In midst of his thought, he saw Rothion walking to a shop and quickly turned to follow him. Rothion was unaware when both men reached into an empty street. There, Shang Tsung casted a spell on Rothion and brought him through a portal into midst of his army. "Give him a sword!" the sorerer called toward his men as he came through the portal. Then, he and the army mved on.

On the west of Germany, a knight just awoke from midst of his dark dreams, Siegfired suddenly felt the ground tremble, Shang Tsung's army is there. The army was composed of mens as well as beast and monsters, all shining silver from their armor, so mejestic Shang Tsung smirked as he looked at the awe in Siegfried's face, "Siegfried Shtauffen? You see the being you unleashed destroying the world, or rather…worlds." He said, "The name to me is Shang Tsung, and I am spearheading to destroy Nightmare." "You cannot destroy him, Shang Tsung, he is immortal unless the peasant sister merge to fight the knight." "yes, I have heard of the tale, I came now not to kill nightmare, but instead turning his attension to me, and he will be lured to my palace where the Alexandra sister shall wait." "a clever trap, it will not work when Sophitia is on Nightmare's sight." "as long as Tira is dead, Siegfried, you will lead this group of men into the charge, capture Sophitia, she will be easy when she is hesitant to fight you, Rothion."Shang Tsung turned to Rothion, now dressed in golden armor, as did Siegfired. "This is the newest member to my army, Rothion, captured and mindwashed just hour before, he will provide much use, so would you."Shang Tsung explained. Siegfried nodded and led the charge into the battle, Then, Shang Tsung called out toward his right hand man,"release the arrows, to anywhere but the new knight." Then an arrow volley lauched, the sky darkened, with only a slit of light above Siegfried's regimen. Astroth became impaled into a porkupine and then faintly through the shade, a red dressed woman became impaled by a flagstaff of a woman in silver armor. As Tira died, the woman in white embraced her husband, like a methology of knight and princess. Siegfried kept fighting. And soon, Shang Tsung rode his red horse was flying down the hill, and then he turned toward Siegfried. "you will head to my palace now, it is far in the east. Go now, my brave warrior." Then, Shang Tsung lept from his horse. "the fastest horse of the world, a fine treasure, you will reach there in no time if you rode on this." "to my honor" Siegfired bowed seemingly uneasily, jumped onto the horse and rode into the wilderness as Shang Tsung walked over to his army and demand Baraka, his general to hand over another horse.

Then Shang Tsung led his army back into Greece, and demanded to attack Athens, "Cassandra…you are mine!" Shang Tsung called out while riding, his horse is now a black one, with golden armor and seat. Shang Tsung's army led momentum through all Europe and Asia, sorcery has granted the army immortality, at least what it seems. From Greece it came Aeon Calcos, a brave Spartan. He led 300 men to counter the large force from Shang Tsung's army and sat up a defense on a cliff. The cliff was indeed dangerous for large army; they got cut down row-by-row from Aeon and his men's sword, axe and spear. When the sea of men fails, Shang Tsung brought beast straight from another world, four armed giant, creature with men's torso and horse's body and orc-ish creatures with claw extending from their arms and teeth that sharp enough to crush not just flesh, but metals. And when that fails, Shang Tsung turned to sorcery, black magic that hold people still and curse that made them sick. The hot gate held itself for three days, with Aeon Calcos bravely fighting, but unknown to him, he violated the rules set by the gods, whom said that the sword he has cannot contact blood of innocent beings, like mercenaries and conscripts under the army of Shang Tsung, and soon he went unconscious and felled to his knees (only to be awoke as Lizard man). Sparta Athens and the rest of Greece are fallen, to the demon sorcerer.

Shang Tsung, known of Cassandra's curiosity, instead of kidnapping, rode back to his palace, to his shock, Sophitia isn't there "where an she possibly go, damn you Siegfried!" Shang Tsung called out in anger, his plan is foiled.

After a few days, Cassandra as expected, and bear the hateful wish to kill him as expected. "Die, sorcerer!" she called out while charging at him, but he simply deflects her charge with a fireball and said "I am the sorcerer, and now you must help me, Cassandra." "For what I would help somebody ho killed my sister." "For that she still lives……….. Under submission of soul edge." He pointed out while teleported her into his palace.

Cassandra awoke, confused, "whatever you are talking about makes no difference, you are going to DIE!" then she charged again, smashing her shield into Shang Tsung, or what she thought was him. It was but a pillar, the sorcerer had teleported away. "Stand out, coward" Cassandra shouted, her voice echoed back to her, but no replies. She walked around the large corridor covered with elaborate draperies, searching for the man whom is the greatest demon in her mind, she had not thought of Raphael and nightmare she feared and hated so much before, but she only thought for that small and weak-seeming man. But all the sudden, her eyes darkened, and she fell. "Do not let down your guard, child," the sorcerer appeared behind her, " but I really do not wish a fight at this time, so I may have cheated the rule a bit." Then Shang Tsung held Cassandra above his arms into bedroom and sent a message into her mind, "the curse must be lifted, you must understand, we are from a different world, and if this hollow universe grow, the rest of reality will be of nothingness. I hope you understand, of what is inside the soul Calibur, it was not light, it was but deception, neither soul sword is good, you must understand, they need to be destroyed so that world may be back to normal."

After a day, Cassandra woke up as expected. She slipped out of the smooth silky blanket and jumped down the golden bed. Inside the room, everything is either gold or extremely well carved wood of the Orientals, "is this heaven, a little too eastern for my taste" Shang Tsung was distracted by her words; he had sat on the corner of the room, thinking over the matter of his plan "what might happened to Sophitia." There is anxiety in his eyes. It is late, but he did not sleep. He cannot sleep, for that if he does, souls and power would escape his weakened body, floating out of the host, and when that happened, he will age quickly and die prematurely. "Cassandra, this seems to be heaven, I must say thank you to your compliment. But this place, as well as the rest of the world, was about to be turned to hell." the sorcerer said coldly attempting to make the matter serious in Cassandra's mind, "Listen, I just wanted soul Edge, you should know what I've said to you in your dreams, and the only way is to wither rip this world apart into it's way before the crisis or to control the expansion of the universe so it doesn't cause apocalypse, and apparently the control lies in soul edge." Cassandra then gulped down her last bite "yeah, yeah, I know, destroy the sword, you don't have to tell me because that's just what I'm about to do after killing you" "After killing me? Try it, Cassandra, you know you cannot do this alone…so can't I, that's the deepest fact, soul edge is too powerful, only together we hardly even has a chance." "How?" "I need your soul, your sword, your power and your trust from god, you will fight alongside me and my army." "That would be fun" 'not if you die because you did not act serious enough, Cassandra" "why? What's so hard?" "There is no choice, no option, you must do it! Or else no one will, it is of great responsibility, Cassandra, you are the prophesized one, you have to save everything" Shang Tsung said, his tone seemingly frightens Cassandra, "Please, just leave me alone, I can't stand this anymore" "you think you cannot handle It." Shang Tsung paused for a minute, " then no one will, and apocalypse will come, it's all your fault! All because you abandoned your destiny!" Shang Tsung's use to be calmness seems to be gone at the moment, he was anxious indeed, from what happened to Sophitia and how Cassandra refuses, and he then speak with a tone seemingly like crying, he couldn't control it, "I've failed." But shortly after he pulls back his manners, and spoke in a seductive voice, "don't be so foolish, you know you can't do it alone." and thus, an alliance is formed.

Shang Tsung did everything he could to slow down Nightmare, for without Sophitia, he cannot do it, because Nightmare is immortal. He had thought many other plan, perhaps make Cassandra given birth to a two daughters, no, that would only by Cassandra's power, not Sophitia. Perhaps he could to use magic to create Sophitia, but god had many things he cannot duplicate, including the catalyst, he knew they would be ineffective, now he need Sophitia, dead or alive, to be on the scene when he and Cassandra fought off Nightmare, and desperately he sent letters to many warriors in attempt to fight Nightmare and find Sophitia or her body. And one day, he find Cassandra in his study reading his letters to all the warriors, most of them incomplete. "I did not just invite you here, my child, as you can see, I gathered up all the possible warrior I can gather, regardless of good nor evil, and as for the one to Amy, it's a trap for Raphael………hope you are satisfied" "you are one twisted freak." "Well, let our dinner to be served", Shang Tsung changed his topic, and all the sudden hundred of plate served on the table, each with a very finely made food that Cassandra would never dared dream eating " go ahead, but make sure don't eat too much, I want to make sure you would be the one that can fight, not a fat burden to my side" Shang Tsung joked, and Cassandra burst into laughter, it was funny, indeed.

After the delightful dinner, a man appeared at the door, it was none other than Raphael, one of Nightmare's servants. "You come earlier than I expected" "yes, indeed, and master will be on his way soon" "I suppose I should kill you without my ally's help" "my lord knew who they were, and they are to be slaughtered, Scorpion, Sub zero, and all others." Raphael then burst into laughter, "what about your beloved Amy?" Shang Tsung questioned back…" if she opposes me, she is dead as well" A gloomy sound appeared behind Shang Tsung, "and, your finely prepared army was diminished as well, I killed them all." Nightmare said appearing behind the sorcerer. "You are next." He said pointing toward Cassandra. Shang Tsung looked out and wondered with Cassandra shivering, how can nightmare killed off all the great army, he peeked outside, hundreds of men were piled on top of one another in the palace ground, among them, the yellow garbed scorpion and blue coated Sub zero, and to Raphael's horror, Amy. Some looked like about to deliver a strike, some looked like they were shocked, but in all of them, one thing, fear. Fear had killed most of them.

Wishing to buy Sophitia another minute, Shang Tsung posed into a stance, the one he learned from Algol, the most powerful fighting style. Shang Tsung first attempted to dive his sword into nightmare's body, but it failed, as the armor is too strong, then he turned and landed a second blow, which also failed to penetrate the armor. "My turn now!" nightmare grinned and launched his gigantic sword into the sorcerer, but he missed, Shang Tsung flipped away. Then he launched three fireball, and finally in an instant he morphed into Siegfried, and launched his sword into nightmare's armor, but Nightmare did not get hurt, the soul calibur is not the real soul calibur, it is just a shape shifted sword handed by a weak man. Nightmare blasted Shang Tsung aside, and Shang Tsung flied off, coughing blood and shifted to his original form. Then, Shang Tsung attacked again, lauching fireballs at nightmare, which did not seem even to care about even though it is definitely fatal to humans. And Nightmare walked in front of the sorcerer and lifted his sword…

Shang Tsung was shocked when Cassandra attacked; she dove in, piercing the eyes in the center of the soul edge. Nightmare let out an inhuman cry, and then attempts to land blow onto Cassandra, But the weakened Shang Tsung launched another fireball at nightmare, this time, knocking him to the side, and the sword missing Cassandra by an inch. In amidst of the chaos, Raphael fled, he never care if nightmare is triumphant, but he only fight for Amy…for that she is saved, for their world. And all the sudden, the draperies was blown off by the wind…what appeared behind it, Sophitia, just cleansed off of the darkness from the sword! Shang Tsung cheered in his mind, his plan worked, Nightmare was soon weakened, he is no longer immortal, and souls escaped him and soul edge quickly. In a flurry of brute force and magic, Nightmare knelt down and fallen to pieces, left nothing inside the broken azure armor. Sophitia was shocked; it was Cassandra whom landed the fatal blow, she destroyed the soul edge, or what remains of it, a cracked piece of metal falls, and on it was an emblem of eyes.

Sophitia and Cassandra then cheered and embraced their arm around each other, crying in grief and happiness. Shang Tsung felt his own body starts to bubble as the two woman got together near him, he felt a great warmth in his body and a great relief, then, smiling, disappeared into thin air, leaving only his dark greatcoat on the floor, Shang Tsung's soul traversed in realms before going back to his own, with his friends and foes alike. The world went back to peace, at least for a while.


End file.
